Hitchhiker
by myalias412
Summary: Bella and her boyfriend Mike N get into an arguement that leaves her stranded. what happens when three brothers pick up this beautiful hitchhiker? Don't forget the fun along the way! EXB eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, sadly.

Summary: Bella Swan and her boyfriend Mike Newton got into a fight while he was drunk. Bella ended up getting kicked out of the car in the middle of nowhere, and her cell phone was smahed to pieces by a passing car. What V happens when Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were on a journey across the U.S.A in their RV and stumble across a drenched Bella?

Hitchhiker Chapter 1:

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Here I am, stranded all alone in the middle of who knows where. My cloths clinging to my sides, soaking wet, and leaving a puddle beneath my feet. This is just perfect.

How did I get here? Hmm, good question, too bad the answer is so annoying to think about. How about I'm an idiot for dating such an ass, and trusting him in the first he told me we would have fun yesterday, I pictured a candle-lit picnic, with a soft blanket and sparkling lake. What I didn't realize was that Mike's idea of fun and mine were two different things. His idea was to drink away his and my money, and drive around barely avoiding a car accident. Guess which one I had to go through?

At some point, we had an arguement. I had asked him to let me drive, because it was evident that we would crash if I didn't. Or we could just have a miracle, but I thought me driving would be got pissed at my nagging and dumped me on the road. I guess that must have been my miracle.

Now all I can do is sit and wait for a car to come by, and hope that they help me out. Otherwise I'm screwed. Until then, I'm just sitting on the damp grass (that's making me itch terribly by the way), and stare at the deserted road._Joy_.

Something clicked in my head as a I glanced at my purse. I had grabbed some chips at the bar. I hastily opened my purse to reveal two bags of chips and a mini water bottle. I opened one of the two bags, took four out, wrapped it back up, and saved the rest. I savored the salty taste and when I was finished with my mini-feast, I refrained from grabbing more. I needed them to last, or I would eventually starve. That wouldn't exactly help matters.

Braking me from my string of thoughts, was the most wonderful sound: a car. I looked up to see a beat up,blue car, drinving along the road. Without another moment to think, I started waving frantically at the car. _Please stop. Please stop. Please stop._ My new mantra, I just hope I won't need it for much longer. The car rolled to a stop in front of me, and the driver rolled down his windows.

" How much do you work for, Babe?" He asked, grinning a weird toothless grin. Eww.

"I'm s-sorry?" I managed to stutter.

"What are your prices?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. _Gross, he thinks I'm a prostitute._ "Or are you free?" I gasped and pushed away from the car.

"Never mind just go away!" I yelled. I don't need a ride that bad.... or do I?

The man just shook his head, and drove off muttering things like "Feisty" and "The hot ones never bite". I shivered uncomfortably.

This may be harder than I thought. Then again, when did I ever think this would be easy? Never. I sat back down on the grass, and stretched out my legs. Closing my eyes, I let the wind play with my hair and tickle my jaw. If I had any clue to where I am, or how to get beck to familiar territory, then I would be in total pesce right now. Strangely enough, I was actually some what peaceful. The quiet engulfing me, and my steady breathing was just to calming. My eyelids are starting to droop, but to be honest I don't care at the moment.

The last thing i remember before I fell asleep was a silent wish._ Please, let me find someone who calms me.... The wind can only help for so long._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Screech, Screech! crowed a bird out of nowhere._

"Shut up!" I shouted groggily, as I slowly woke up from a deep sleep. Noting the change in my position, I wrapped my arms around my legs. I must have been cold last night, because I was in the fetal position.

I sat up slowly, and rubbed my aching back. My purse was still right next to me and my cellphone was still smashed to pieces in the middle of the road where the car ran over it yesterday. At least I wasn't bothered last though, it's obvious I'm still stranded. I looked up and saw that th esky was now pitch black, only slightly lit by the millions of stars twinkling above. They probably have so much fun up there, they must have it so easy....

_I've officially gone crazy. Envying stars now are we? IDIOT!_ I screamed at myself. It's true, so why deny my own voice?

A flash overtook my vision for a second,and I heard tires rolling not to far from here. A bus! I stood up quickly and shielded my eyes as best I could from the light. Headlights! I could deal with a bus, and they have to pick me up, don't they? I did the frist thing that came to mind, and stuck my thunb 's the basic hitchhikers symbol._Duh..._ The light cut off and the vehical had stopped in front of me.

I opened my eyes to see not a bus, but a R.V. The doors opened, and a really burly, tall, and intimidating man got out. I would have shuddered at his appearence, had he not been smiling such a friendly smile. _He kinda looks like a teddy bear._ I smiled weakly back at him, embarassed at my situation.

"Hey there. You lost?" he asked smiling.

"Uh, yeah." I said blushing, but I don't think he can tell because it's pitch black outside. He laughed and raised his eyebrows. His eyes looked amused.

"Now why would a pretty lady like yourself be out here all along at such a late hour?" he inquired again. I shrugged a little.

"I uh... Long story." came my brilliant explaination.

" Well why don't you just hop in and maybe we can find a way to get you home?" He gestured toward the monster of transportation.

I just smiled appreciatively at his kindness, and nodded. "Thank you." I whispered.

"Your welcome." He whispered back, then chuckled. "I'm Emmett by the way." he said in his normal voice. He pulled me toward the R.V. and I walked up the two stairs behind him. "Welcome aboard the three Cullen express. We have luxury seats and of course roasted peanuts." He took me behind a small cloth separater into the next section, where two guys were in the room. One was sitting down at the table for four, reading a book. When he saw me come in he looked up and smiled a little. He had great blond hair, and was really lanky. His height was probably alomst twice mine and nice teeth to.

I nearly stopped breathing when I looked at the second one. He had bronze wind-blown hair, and gorgeous green eyes. His eyebrows weren't too bushy or too thin and his jaw line was prominent and masculin. He too was tall, but not as tall as the blond one. He wasn't as bulky and muscled as Emmett, but he looked toned none the less. Did I start droolling?

All of my oogling stopped when I noticed he was grimacing at me._ He didn't catch me staring did he?_

"Meet my two brothers Jasper." he motioned to the blond one, who tipped an invisible hat. " and Edward." he motioned to the beautiful bronze one, who continued to frown at me. "The sourpuss" Emmett finished. I blushed at the attention I was getting.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms..." he trailed off.

"Isabella... but you can c-call me Bella." I stuttered. "Thanks for... being so... nice. I don't know how long I'd be out there, if it weren't for you guys stopping." I smiled a little and Jasper said no problem. Edward just nodded one firm nod.

"Well, I'm going to go hide my valuables." He finally spoke, in an irritated tone, and left the room, towards what I guessed to be the next section.

"Don't worry about him, he just being a retard." Jasper said.

Something told me that this trip was going to be long. How could i keep myself from staring at that masterpiece of a man, when he obviously hates me?

____

PLZ R&R..

I want to know if this is worth it ,and I'm sorry if it's a little rough at first. I'm just starting to get the story set up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad you guys like it so far! I'd just like to clarify something: Everyone is human (it's just a little easier) and the first chapter was done on word pad so, it didn't have spelling or grammar check, hence all the terrible mistakes. I now have access to "Mac Word" so it will be a lot better. Please R&R! I'm sorry for rambling.**

**Ages:**

**Bella: 19**

**Emmett: 20**

**Jasper: 19**

**Edward: 19**

**They're all fresh out of High school and all that good stuff. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper have an R.V because they wanted to spend the summer before college touring the United States.**

Hitchhiker: Chapter 2

I wonder what Mike would think if he saw me now, sitting in between two handsome guys on an R.V. Obviously, I have no interest in Emmett or Jasper, but it would still be funny to see his face. I might even stick my tongue out, being the mature adult I am. Funny thing is, even though they practically picked me up off the street, we were getting along great. Then again it's only been about seven hours since I first hitched a ride with them…..Then again their other brother Edward has yet to make his reappearance from the back of the R.V. You'd think he'd push aside his aversion to me to come hang out with his brothers…You would _think_.

"So Bella, where are you from?" Jasper asked, kicking the inner monologue forming in my head out he window. He passed me a can of coke, and took a sip of the one in his hands.

"Phoenix, Arizona. I've lived there my whole life…How about you guys?" I took a swig of my own, and enjoyed the burning it sent down my throat. How long has it been since I had a coke?

"Forks, Washington…. You probably haven't heard of it, it's really small." He added when he noticed my eyebrows scrunch up.

"That's weird, my father is police chief there." I laughed at the coincidence. They just looked toward the door behind me.

"Your Charlie Swan's daughter?" a silky voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Edward leaning against the separator with his arms crossed.

"Yep… Why do you guys know him?"

They all tensed up and Edward replied with a quick "Nope." Jasper laughed nervously.

"So…let's play I never!" Emmett shouted, sidestepping an awkward conversation. I wonder what about my father made them so worried. I guess I'll just let it drop.

"Yeah!" Jasper said enthusiastically, but I had the feeling he was just as eager to change the subject as Emmett.

"That game is for… younger people , you know that right?" I chuckled at the incredulous looks they gave me . "What?" I finally asked as they continued to look at me like I was crazy. Edward remained at the "doorway" just staring holes through the side of my head. I shivered under his scrutiny.

"It's not a game for younger people first of all, I'm sure you play it none stop in college and… Hello! Emmett's playing!" Emmett hollered, and I swear I felt the R.V shake.

"Okay then…" I concluded hesitantly. They all smiled… even Edward, but his was more devious looking. Weird…

"Let's get this game started then." Edward said walking over to the table we were sitting at.

After about an hour of playing "I never" Emmett style, I had only taken one sip, whereas all three of them were empty, and had refilled more than three times.

"Bella, how many times did you refill?" Jasper asked a bit bouncy. All that caffeine _tisk tisk. _

"None." I answered simply. Edward opened his mouth in shock.

"But that glass only has about two sips from it." Emmett inquired with raised eyebrows.

"Let's just say that having a police chief father, I never wanted to let him down. I was always the good girl at my school. I never really did anything crazy or stupid. I never wanted to upset my father." I shrugged. I thought I was a well behaved child growing up. A responsible child…At least before I started dating Mike….

"Lies!" Edward shouted after a short pause in conversation. Emmett and Jasper glared at him.

"What?" I asked in a small voice. His thundering one rendered me nearly speechless. What was his problem?

"Lies." He repeated. "All lies. All this "good girl" crap. It's evident you want something from us and it's obvious your just feeding us this virginal front so we feel bad for you and give stuff up!" He yelled again.

"What?" I asked in an even smaller voice. Everything I had just said was true, and he's calling me a liar.

"Edward, dude calm down. What's your problem?" Jasper voiced my exact thoughts. I just couldn't speak them at the moment.

"What are you homeless or something?" Edward asked ignoring Jasper and Emmett's warning looks. "Are you a prostitute? A recovering crack addict? A non-recovering marijuana addict? Your so skinny I could see why." He said a little calmer, but irritated all the same.

"No!" I defended, but it sounded weak because my voice broke. The tears are coming, I know they are.

"Then what do you want? Money? Do you even know that the father you supposedly don't want to let down is—!"

"Edward! Leave the damn girl alone! Your being such an arrogant asshole, and you sure as hell don't need to bring that up, either!" Emmett roared. Everything went quiet.

"Coming from the man who's sees a whore on the street and decides to pick her up, and invite her inside!" Edward hissed, slamming his hands on his the table. It buckled from the sudden weight.

"I'm not a whore! I'll tell you what happened if you just shut up and let me defend myself!" I yelled. I don't know how I mustered up the strength on the verge of waterworks, but I did. Edward looked towards me, raised, an eyebrow and gestured for me to continue with my rant. "I'm not going to get into details, they're… not important. What happened was… I went on a date with this guy named Mike Newton, he was always my mothers favorite. She's always been scatterbrained though, and I should have stuck with my instincts. So when I first got into his car, he acted really nice, and even opened my door for me. I was pleased to say the least but that went down the drain, when he told me we'd be spending the night a bar, and ended up spending all of the money in both our wallets.

After we left the beer chugging mess, I wanted nothing more than to go home. He notwithstanding, was having none of it. He was driving like a madman and It must have been a miracle we didn't crash. After me yelling at him to let me drive, he eventually kicked me out on the street… or road… or path….but that's beside the point. That's how I ended up there, when you pulled up!" I concluded louder, enunciating the final sentence. They all stared at me with blank expressions. Emmett cursed and Jasper shook his head. Edward just squinted his eyes, studying me for any sign of a lie, then sat back in defeat. He hadn't found anything _because I was telling the truth._

"Whatever." Edward finally said annoyed.

"Well now that we know who was being the idiot…" Emmett stated throwing a glance at Edward who rolled his eyes. "I think we should do that involves less… debating. Like watching T.V on the plasma we bought for our trip!" We all agreed and headed into the next section, the one that Edward had escaped to earlier. Edward Blatantly blocked my view of one of the closets. How he could still think I would steal from him is beyond me. Jasper noticed me noticing Edward and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about him, he has his…own reasons for not trusting you." He whispered I just nodded and accepted that that's all the info I would get at the moment.

"How about a scary movie?" Emmet asked over by the T.V in the corner. Everyone once again agreed, and I just nodded. I would just shield my eyes.

Turns out we watched prom night, and by the first scene where the mother died I was shaking from head to toe, and scared out of my wits. Edward, noticing my fright, handed me a pillow. _The guy can be nice? Who would've thought…_ You never judge people that quickly Bella!

Edward continued to stare at the pillow, and me and then sat in front of me so I couldn't see the movie anymore. He was…. shielding me? I don't really care, he's still a jerk…. A cute jerk, but a jerk nonetheless.

Somewhere between my arguments between whether he was more cute than jerk-ish and vice versa, I fell asleep having a strange dream about Vampires…. Edward had to play the star role!

A/N: there you have it chapter 2

Plz R&R… yes you will find out more about Charlie and the secrets that the three brothers have, but I'll get there soon enough.


End file.
